Hinata In Wonderland: Madness Returns
by BurningVixen
Summary: Inspired by the game Alice: Madness Returns. Hinata's Wonderland is falling apart. In order for it to be saved, Hinata needs to save herself.


Hey guys! I've been wanting to do this for a while. I'm IN LOVE with the idea of Hinata as our dear Alice Liddell. Alice: Madness Returns is my favorite game ever, it's PERFECT. It's just so mentally disturbing, the environment is great, the characters are mad, it's perfect.

So I'm basically _writing _the game, just with Hinata as Alice, and Cheshire as Naruto, although I will call him Cheshire, same with other characters except for Hinata.

So just to say, what happens in this story, is what happens in the game. I might add more conversations, etc, and there's much I won't include, as it would be like a super super long story and I don't got the patience for that.

And I ship Alice and Cheshire, and NaruHina, so there will be some Hinata x Cheshire(Naruto) going on.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, neither does Alice: Madness Returns.

* * *

What a curious place. Mushrooms larger than herself. Strange flowers. Every colour of the rainbow can be found. Sweet, gentle music plays in the background. It sounds like bells, coming from the flowers. Hinata inhales and she feels almost high. She starts walking, and feels different. She looks down on herself. She's wearing boots, black and white striped tights, and a blue dress with an apron, and she also had a necklace with a horse shoe. She couldn't remember having those clothes. How did she get here? Where had she been? Even with all those questions swooning in her head, she didn't mind them. If it's a dream, it's no reason to worry.

"Welcome to Wonderland, Hinata dear… Have you missed me?" says a well-known, deep voice. Hinata turns around and stares into blue eyes. Wonderland? Suddenly everything comes back to her. The rabbit… Wonderland. The red queen. Her victory… and… "Cheshire." Cheshire makes his famous grin. Hinata steps closer, and pat his blonde, soft hair, and his furry ears. He purrs at her actions. "I'm glad you remember," he says. Hinata smiles her cocky smile. Suddenly she turns serious. "Why am I here?"

"Wonderland is being destroyed in this very moment, Hinata. Wonderland is getting corrupted by the Infernal Train," says Cheshire. Hinata's eyes widen. "Infernal Train? What?" "You need to defeat it," Cheshire stares at Hinata. Suddenly a blade appears before her. "This is the Vorpal Blade. You'll definitely need it. I'm sure you can handle it well… Just like last time," says Cheshire. Hinata grabs a hold of it. "I didn't come here looking for a fight," she says. "Well that's a pity," purrs Cheshire. "One's certainly looking for you." Then he starts to disappear slowly. "Wait, tell me more about the Infernal Train!" yells Hinata, and grabs a hold of Cheshire's arm. "I will help you when it's needed… But you're not a little girl anymore, Hinata. You control your own mind," he says, before vanishing completely.

"I need to find the hatter," says Hinata to herself when walking down a path. Around her everything is falling apart. The mountains are crumbling, the colors are disappearing, and the sky is filled with thick steam! In the far distance, she can spot the Hatter's domain. Now she just needs to get past these green, ugly teapot goblins. Hinata picks up the Pepper Grinder she got from the Duchess earlier. She starts firing towards the creatures. They just keep dodging or blocking! Stupid goblins. Hinata gives up the Pepper Grinder, and starts attacking them with her Vorpal Blade. She ones without their shields are easy enough. The shielded ones are harder to hit, because she needs to dodge when they attack her, and then hit them. After a while she manages to kill the crowd, and gets closer to Hatter's domain.

"The domain looks the same, but the atmosphere and insides have completely changed. Something awful is happening, and you have to stop it," says Cheshire appearing right before her. "How can I stop it, if I don't know anything about it?" asks Hinata, almost shouting in frustration. "You already know, Hinata. Now, come," said Cheshire, and jumped inside the teapot which would take us to Hatter's Domain. Cheshire holds us his hand, and Hinata grabs it, and jumps into the teapot. "What do you mean I already know?" she asks, once inside. "You already know from your forgotten memories. You can't force them away, and you can't force them to come back. You just have to follow your path." And then Cheshire starts to disappear again. Every time he disappears, Hinata feels a bit less safe. But this is something she must do on her own.

Hinata makes her way through Hatter's Domain, searching. She finds a new weapon, a bomb. She encounters many enemies. Most are no biggie, but then a large teapot appears, which she calls eyepot, because of the large red eye in the middle of it. Hinata tries to use the vorpal blade, but she gets too easily hurt when she's close to it. She places the bomb in front of it, and it gets distracted. When the bomb goes off, it gets hurt. Then Hinata strikes, she uses the Pepper Grinder and the Vorpal Blade, and soon enough the eyepot is beat. Eventually Hinata makes her way through the castle and finds the hatter. He's missing his legs and arms. "Hinata! You're back!" The Hatter's eyes of curiosity light up as he sees Hinata. His long brown hair is cut off. "What happened to your hair?" asks Hinata. "The bloody March Hare and Dormouse turned on me… They took my legs and arms, cut my hair, and now they've taken over my domain!" Hinata helps the Hatter sit up. "I need to know what's happening. Cheshire talked about an infernal train? Why is Wonderland getting destroyed? How can I fix it?" she asks. "You must help me first. Get my legs and arms back, and I will tell you about it," says the Hatter. Hinata sighs. "Fine." Hinata makes her way out, and begins on her journey to find the Hatter's legs and arms.

"Every step can get me killed," complains Hinata, nearly getting killed by a mechanical hand. "Remember to stay calm. When you collect yourself, you can be twice as deadly as these traps," says Cheshire. Hinata continues through more death traps, and she finds the Dormouse with the Hatter's arms. She gets closer, and the Dormouse escapes, leaving the arms behind. "Now the legs," says Hinata to Cheshire before he disappears again.

After successfully getting the legs back from the March Hare, Hinata returns to the Hatter. "Here you go," she says and helps him put his parts back on. The Hatter leads Hinata to the main part of the domain. There they meet the Dormouse and the March Hare who appeared in a big machine. The Hatter kills them, by dropping a giant tea pot on them along with the machine. "Oh my dear friends! Have some tea," he says to the corpses of them. "Hatter!" says Hinata. He was mad. "Keep your promise! Give me information!" yells Hinata. "You must go see the Mock Turtle, he will tell you!" says the Hatter, holding the corpses of his old friends in his arms.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Btw this chapter sucked. It's fast paced, and might be hard to understand if you haven't played. I will make it more story-ish though, and add more mental, crazy, mad details later. Until then, just bear with me :D

And please tell me if I have written Alice somewhere instead of Hinata, I've done it many times this far lol, so if there's a mistake I didn't see, just tell me.


End file.
